1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of data processing and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for creating and maintaining a dynamically distributed data queuing and processing system or systems over one or more network topologies.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of data processing the concept of an automated or semi-automated workflow engine is common and is currently realized within a wide variety of business market segments from telecommunications, prioritization and voice interaction, to that of the financial market segment for stock order and trade executions. Most modern market segments have high transactional throughput as well as strict demands for service levels of such workflow systems for them to be able to carry out their complex business transactions.
In many market segments there is no “single” workflow engine dominance. It is typical in the art to have different workflow engines performing different tasks on different data sets within a single enterprise. Corporations are under increased pressure to become more efficient. Many have turned to third-party information technology (IT) vendors to help resolve issues resulting from too many workflow engines. In order to simplify and unify data processing, much expenditure in re-tooling is required. Many workflow processes are hard coded for the nature of and architecture of the business and cannot be easily changed or upgraded. Many companies rely on a central data store to store all of the workflow data being processed.
Therefore, a platform and framework is needed for incorporating multiple and variant workflow items to be processed across multi-node topologies and multiple enterprise boundaries if required using a single distributed workflow framework that is dynamic and that may be easily modified during runtime. A framework such as this would greatly reduce quality and service inefficiencies experienced in today's business transactional markets.